Porta Nova
was one of Desty Nova's incarnations. He was the only one that did not exist as a flesh and blood human as he was not created by the stereotomy process. Appearance Porta Nova consisted of a light coloured handheld interface that resembled Desty Nova's trademark glasses and housed one his brain bio-chips. This interface projected audio and a video of Porta Nova and could be connected to a computer jack to make use of his hacking abilities. During the infiltration of Melchizedek, his avatar took the form of a sled-like platform that Alita and Ping Wu rode on. Personality As one of Nova's original bio-chips, Porta Nova's personality was the closest to the original. Although his form prevented him from eating actual flan he was shown with it digitally.Phase 44 Relationships Porta Nova had a good working relationship with both Ping and Alita, tending to side with the latter based on his familiarity with her. He also forged an alliance with the latest incarnation, Nova X. Although willing to coexist with Super Nova, the latter did not view either of his counterparts in the same way and was prepared to kill them both. Abilities His form limited Porta Nova's abilities to his hacking. Nonetheless he was able to support Ping and later Alita. Plot After Desty Nova publicly revealed the secret of Tiphares to its citizens, he was killed by his assistant Jim Roscoe, who wanted to find out for himself if this was true. Jim took both of Nova's bio-chips, the primary one in his head, and the backup that was housed in his stomach. Porta Nova's memories thus ended when he was killed by Jim and he did not recall the purpose of the P Box. Jim brought the bio-chips with him when he infiltrated the Medical Inspection Bureau Core Block and left them on top of the DNA organ. They were later found by Deckman 100, who placed them into one of his storage compartments.Phase 14 After Ping Wu rescued Alita and her companions when they were ejected into space from Ketheres by Mbadi, he revealed that he knew about the bio-chips. He made a deal with Alita to receive them as payment for saving them and his help in breaking into Ketheres, getting one as partial payment. Ping designed the handheld interface at some point before the start of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) to create Porta Nova, and had him help with his hacking once the tournament got started. Porta Nova was not revealed to Alita until after she received an earring from Caerula Sanguis in Round 1 and Ping discovered that it was the Fata Morgana. Porta Nova convinced Ping to go along with Alita's decision to go for winning the ZOTT.Phase 35 Around this time and five days before the Finals, Porta Nova learned that Ping had created the Fawkes Virus, which would disable Unanimous in the event that the Space Angels won the ZOTT but Mbadi tried to sabotage their victory.Phase 104 .]] Porta Nova and Ping supported Alita when she infiltrated Ketheres during Round 2. During the infiltration he revealed that he did not know what was inside the P Box and realised that Alita's memories might be returning, beginning when she recalled an obscure entrance into Ketheres. He witnessed Alita's reunion with Tzykrow and also learned about the role that she had played in Operation Maulwurf. Following Tzykrow's defeat, Porta Nova joined Alita and Ping when they jacked into Melchizedek. The trio gained direct access to Merlin, which allowed them to see Caerula's memories and discover how the world came to be. Following this, an avatar of Caerula appeared and addressed them. After Alita refused to carry out the Last Order, Ping and Porta Nova both eagerly asked for the Fata Morgana, but were adamantly refused by Alita. After Mbadi in his guise as Trinidad discovered the infiltration, Alita and Porta Nova disconnected from Melchizedek while Ping remained to battle Trinidad. .]] At the Brain Incubator, Porta Nova unlocked the 35 partitions protecting it and revealed that Ping had been defeated by Trinidad.Phase 58 After the arrival of Super Nova, Porta Nova contacted and convinced Nova X to support Alita, also mentioning the existence of the Fawkes Virus. When it was revealed that Alita's brain was in the P Box, all three Novas were briefly united by their desire to see how Alita would react. However when she tried to retrieve her brain after exchanging it for Lou Collins', Porta Nova was barely able to warn Nova X, who blocked Super Nova's Secare Deum attack by 80%. However the attack still dissolved Alita's Imaginos Body. Super Nova then proposed to his fellow incarnations that they join forces and form a space academy of karmic research. Porta Nova refused, as all three had gone their own ways and would have to conduct their karmic studies separately. This provoked a swift response from Super Nova, who attacked him with Deum Seca, frying the bio-chip and destroying the handheld unit. Porta Nova's shattered interface was later recovered by Deckman 100 and shown to Sechs after Super Nova had crashed the Combat TV broadcast of the Block B Quarterfinals and announced that Alita was dead.Phase 63 References Category:Desty Nova